


Three Wishes

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Relationships, Comic, Crack, Dark Humor, Fanart, Gen, nothing awful happens (that doesn't happen in canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... because what if it cametrue?
Comments: 41
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Epilogue

_In the end, Sasuke gets his wish:_

_Sakura gets her wish:_

_Naruto gets his wish:_

_And the djinni finally gets a day off:_


End file.
